A little vampire
by Valentine Thornton
Summary: "Born into our world was a boy," Edward says, looking down at the gurgling baby in his arms. "And born into their world, was a girl."  Bella looks at Edward, perplexed. "But the boy was born over 50 years ago!" Edward frowns."And he's fourteen years old!"
1. You Can Have It All, My Empire Of Dirt

**this is just an idea. chapter 2 will be up next week!**

Please God tell me why, friends have to die.

It's not fair and it's not right.

Oh god, why that night?

I didn't think that life could end so fast.

He was so young, but his years didn't last.

Now it's too late to say goodbye.

Please God tell me "why?"

Even if his soul is flying free,

Now his dreams can never be.

Teens aren't supposed to die.

I need an answer, God. Please, tell me, "why?"

Maybe life isn't what it seems,

And not all teens get their dreams.

I know we're all meant to someday die,

Still God, I have to ask you, "why?"

"Hold up!" a familiar voice yelled. "Hold it!" Darry turned to see who it was, and Paul swung a hard punch to the right that could have felled anyone, but a true vamp. But Darry isn't a vampire, he never was. Darry doesn't know anything about this.

Dallas Winston ran to join us.

I couldn't find a soc my size, but hell that didn't matter I'm a freaking vampire, _the world's worst predator. Everything about me invites you in- my voice, my face, even my smell._

As if I need any of that! I took on the biggest one out there:

Paul.

_As if you could outrun me._

I ran over to Paul as fast as my feet would carry me, and leapt into the air. Then at that very moment I concentrated all of my strength into my fist, and swung as hard as I could.

_As if you could fight me off._

A bang as large as thunder filled the air around us, I looked down at Paul. He looked pathetic.

I could already tell that he would never have another girlfriend again, because with that one punch I had completely destroyed him. Both of his eyes were black, and he had a huge crack going straight up his forehead. I couldn't even see his nose anymore.

I looked around me; Dallas was looking at me like I was from another planet, but other than that nobody else had noticed my speed, strength and agility. They were all too busy getting their asses kicked.

I ran over to help Dallas because his left arm was still in bad shape.

"KID WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? Y Y-YOU RAN SO FAST, AN -AND THEN YOU JUMPED SO HIGH!" Dallas shouted as he tripped one of the Soc's and started kicking him hard in the nuts. "THEN YOU TOOK HIM OUT WITH ONE PUNCH!"

Suddenly David is flying out of nowhere. He grabs hold of my neck, and forces me to the ground. Even with my incredible strength he is even stronger. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small bottle of clear liquid. On the front of the bottle is a crucifix.

Holy water!

He starts shaking the bottle over my head as hard as he can, and the only thing I can do is let him do it.

And as the drops of ice cold water burn my head I see him suddenly holding a big wooden stake. _I had always given a lot of thought to how I would die, in fact I think about it too much. But with all that thinking I had never imagined it like this._

I'm not going to die again!

I suddenly felt stronger than I had ever felt before.

I reach up and grab his arm, and then I pull him down to my level. I'm holding his arm so hard I feel his bone snap. As he cries out in pain I grab the stake from his hand.

Suddenly overcome by a wave of bloodlust, I sink my fangs into his neck.

to be continued!


	2. I Will Let You Down

**whoa! I updated! what in the world? O.O**

* * *

I sucked him dry, feeling the blood satisfy that raging burn in my throat I could stand no longer.

I let Dave's still body fall to the ground and got to my feet, wiping my mouth on my sleeve.

"We won," I turned around and saw Sodapop standing there, all battered and bruised. "We beat the socs!"

"Look at the dirty cowards run!"

I looked down at David's still unmoving form and all my hate that I held for him came bubbling to the surface. I hope he goes straight to hell.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and turned around to see Dallas standing there.

"Ponyboy, let's go,"

Dally and I left the rumble and ran a couple of blocks to where he had parked Buck's yellow T-bird on the side of the road. We climbed in and Dallas immediately hit the gas. Every now and then I would glance over at Dally to make sure he was ok. He had taken some pretty hard blows in the rumble and I didn't want him to pass out at the wheel.

Dallas started talking about how you change in jail, how he didn't want that to happen to Johnny. He was only trying to protect him, but then after Johnny got hurt he realized how stupid he had been.

"…You get tough, like me, and you don't get hurt," He pauses to take a breath and looks close to tears, "Get smart, and nothing can touch you…" Dallas looks out onto the road and there are tears filling up his eyes.

That's when I sensed Dally was close to the end and that Johnny was barely holding on. I could hear the beeping of the heart monitor growing weaker and weaker…

Suddenly there were red and blue lights flashing on the windshield. I glanced over at Dally and he met my gaze. He sniffed and I saw something like desperation flash in his eyes. I waited for him to slow down and pull over, but he didn't. He hit the gas.

I looked bewilderedly over at Dallas as we powered to the hospital at high speed with the fuzz on our tail. The red and blue lights from the cop car continued to flash on us, giving Dallas a strange glow that could only be described as creepy. If I didn't know better I'd say that I could actually see his aura, going from raging hot when he thought about the cop on his tail, to ice cold as he thought of Johnny back at the hospital, laying in that big bed… all alone…

I shook that out of my head just as me made it to the hospital. We had lost the cop, but not by that much, I could already see him coming around the corner. Dallas pulled up right in front of the building and hoped out as soon as he shut the engine off.

I climbed out, and then paused as I had an odd moment of da'javu. I shook it off and ran into the hospital, Dallas was already inside, but I had no problem catching up.

We got in the elevator- thank god there was nobody else in there, Dallas and I were a mess. We both had mud and somebody else's blood on us.- I hit the button with the number nine on it and after a few seconds I felt the thing start to go up. I heard a ding sound and then the doors opened up. We ran down the hall to Johnny's room as fast as we could- well, as fast as he could. I still had to appear somewhat human in front of him, so I ran at the same pace as him.

When we reached room 904, Dallas ran in immediately, but I stopped and smelled the air. Johnny was dying. He was fading away and with every dwindling second death drew nearer. In just a few moments Johnny will be no more and my entire life will change… again. And so will begin the sad tale of my eternal life as a fourteen year old boy, with all the time in the world… and no one to share it with because mortals never last long enough to sit and wait for the end of the world, watch the dusk of all eternity set, as the wheel of time turns over again and the dawn of our old world begins once more…

I took a deep breath- even though it wasn't necessary- and entered the room.

Johnny lay in the bed looking whiter than the pillow. Dallas was at his side holding his hand. He told Johnny that we beat the socs. Johnny didn't even open his eyes when he told Dally that fighting wasn't any good.

"They- they're still writing editorials about you in the paper," Dally said. "Calling you a hero- me and Pony, the boys back at home, we're all proud of you, buddy. You know, you're a credit to greasers everywhere. You should be proud of yourself too…" Dallas trailed off when a tear rolled down his cheek.  
For a moment it looked like Johnny has beamed from the inside, he had a little glow. But that went away after Dallas started talking again.

"Oh, come on Johnny, don't die on me. You can't die! You just can't!"

Johnny slowly opened his eyes; it looked like it was taking a lot of effort, like his eyelids weighed two tons.

"It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to, than I have ever known."

_Please God tell me why, friends have to die._

"Ponyboy…"

I walked over to Johnny and leaned down close to him.

_I didn't think that life could end so fast._

_He was so young, but his years didn't last._

'_I know I used to always talk about killing myself, but it aint long enough- 16 years aint gonna be long enough. Hell, I wouldn't mind dyeing so much if there weren't so many things I haven't gotten to do, so many things I aint seen yet…'_

"Stay gold, Ponyboy, stay g-"his eyes went wide as I bit him.

I couldn't just let Johnny die when I knew there was some way to save him.

_Teens aren't supposed to die._

I spit the fire into Johnny's bloodstream and pulled away before my instincts got the best of me- I didn't want to wind up suckin' him dry.

I acted quickly. I reached down and picked up Johnny. I didn't have to be careful of his back because my venom is causing him worse pain that that.

Dallas sat there in shock staring at me. I seized that moment. I hauled off and punched him, instantly knocking him unconscious. I then used my free hand that wasn't holding Johnny to tilt his head back.

_Maybe life isn't what it seems,_

_And not all teens get their dreams._

_I know we're all meant to someday die,_

_Still God, I have to ask you, "why?"_

I bit Dallas, and before he can react I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder.

I walked over to the window in Johnny's room and without a moment left to waste, I dived through the glass, carrying to human beings who were dead to the world…

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I USUALY DON'T GET WRITERS BLOCK IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS!**


	3. I Will Make You Hurt

**HERRO! SHORT CHAPTER THIS TIME BUT I PROMISE A LONGER ONE NEXT TIME!**

* * *

We fell from the window in what felt like slow motion.

And as we fell, shards of glass sliced their human skin. The glass couldn't cut me though. I'm a vampire. I'm all powerful, nothing can hurt me.

Johnny stared sharking violently, so did Dallas. In a few seconds they would be screaming. I had to get them away from here… Far from here…

I hit the ground running.

By the time I reached the lot they were both howling with pain.

I lay them both down, side by side on the car seat that sat out in the lot.

Johnny was thrashing around, screaming with his eyes closed. Dally on the other hand, was trying so hard to bear with the pain that he looked like he was having a seizure! He had his eyes wide open, looking right at me, he was biting down on his teeth so hard that I thought they were gonna break. Those small, sharp, little animal teeth that he had filed down to the nub while he was in prison…

Dallas lets out a blood curdling scream. It's so loud that I was afraid that it would wake the dead.

I remembered that day when I had gone through this same thing. It was shortly after my mother had died. She didn't die of natural causes. No, she didn't. She died because my father drank her. I don't hate him for it though. He had his own reasons. Besides, it's partially her fault anyway. She learned earlier on about what he could do. Maybe if she had taken her kids and gotten out earlier all this wouldn't be happening...

Too late for that now… she's dead…

And I don't know where my dad is. I haven't seen him in almost a year now.

I wonder what he's up to…

"_You will never grow old, you will never die, and you will never know fear again."_

* * *

_**IF YOU REVIEW I WILL UPDATE FASTER :)))))**_


	4. Everything I know goes away in the end

**A/N :**

**Hey, it's been a while... I'm just gonna go right ahead and clear this up. I don't have Writer's Block. You have to be a writer to get that and I most certainly am not a writer. I don't know why it takes me so long to update, it's like I avoid my laptop sometimes, lol! Guess I just need a little motivation.**

**Now, enough of that! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I left them in the lot.

I had to. I needed to get back to the house really soon, if I didn't Darry and the guys would be out looking for me and I really don't think they're gonna be up for that. Nobody could get beaten up that badly and still feel like walking around in the middle of the night for hours, searching for a kid that's probably a lot better off than they are at the moment.

It's kinda funny. Sometimes I hate being a vampire. But other times I thank god for this unholy gift- or curse- or whatever it is. It really comes in handy sometimes, like when I got jumped on the way home from the movies last week. If it weren't for this gift- or curse- I wouldn't have stood a chance against those socs. Darry and the gang showed up out of nowhere and I dropped to the ground and let them kick me around.

You'd think that since I'm a vampire I would've sensed them coming or something. I should have. But I didn't. I'm faulty. Sometimes I can sense things and sometimes I can't. It depends on the air. If there's a lot of tension in the air and everyone surrounding me is on edge, then, usually I can sense all kinds of stuff. But when I'm all laid back and confident, and everyone else surrounding me feels like they've got nothing to worry about, then I can't sense a thing.

The same rule applies with my vampire strength. That's why it's so easy for a human to take me out. That's why I always need to be a bit on edge. If I don't stay on the edge then I could die again. I don't want to die again.

"Never ever again," I said under my breath as I rounder the corner of my block at top speed. I reached my house less than half a second later. I jumped over the fence without laying so much as a finger on it and landed in the crusty brown grass on the other side, without shifting so much as a single blade.

I straightened up, regaining my human composure, and walked up to the front porch at human speed.

As soon as I touched the handle to the screen door, that feeling of da'javu came back. I've done this before, haven't I?

I thought for a moment and shook my head, almost laughing at myself. Of course I've done this before! I live here; I've opened the door numerous times.

I opened the door and walked inside, immediately catching the smell of blood, sweat, and tears. Steve was lying on the couch, flat on his back with his eyes closed. There was big gash on the side of his cheek; it had twenty stitches in it!

I immediately sensed everyone's eyes on me.

The smell of blood was still in the air and I could already feel that annoying burn that was always in the back of my throat starting to resurface, despite my having feasted on David not too long ago.

Will I ever get any satisfaction?

Darry had been sitting in his armchair, marveling at the deep, bloody bite-mark on his hand when I walked in. He jumped up out of the chair and walked over to me, a strange look of worry covering his face. When he half shouted, "Ponyboy, where have you been?!" I couldn't help but notice that his voice was a little higher than usual.

I sighed inwardly, cursing myself for worrying Darry like that. Always, no matter how hard I try not to, I always end up stressing him out. And I know, the more I stress him, the more his life shortens. It's inevitable that someday I'll wear him down to nothing more than a mere bone… and when comes that day… I'll be alone.

I won't have Sodapop, he's gonna leave me in a little more than a year.

Both, Steve and Sodapop's deaths will be marked on the same date.

Two-bit will follow shortly after.

Darry's all I really have to hold onto… and even he won't last as long as I will. No matter what I do to delay it, there's no real way to completely stop it. It's fate. I'm destined to be alone…

I shook off the avalanche of thoughts and muttered something to Darry about Johnny before I walked past him and went up the stairs to my room.

I closed the door and sat down on the floor in front of it, blocking anyone who might try and come in.

The last words my father said to me- before he took off in the opposite direction of the fabricated train wreck- keep repeating over and over in my mind, like a scratched record.

_You'll never grow old, you'll never die, and you'll never know fear again. _

My father was wrong about the fear. Right now, right this moment, I'm consumed in fear like no other. It's the fear of losing everyone and being all alone.

Then a curious thing happened. My lip started trembling.

My throat started aching and burning worse than usual. And when I thought things couldn't possibly get any weirder… my eyes started to water.

'_I'm crying,'_ I thought.

I sniffled and reached up to brush the tears away, just when I realized that I smelled blood.

The burn in my throat grew tremendously and I felt my gums start to throb.

I looked down at my hand, saw the crimson, and my fangs, forcefully, made themselves known.

Before I could stop myself, I bit down on my hand, sucking in with so much force that my ears actually popped. Then my eyes grew wide and I sputtered.

My blood was bitter.

* * *

**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Even if you just wanna tell me that this story is stupid!**

**Every opinion counts.**

**Especially yours.**

**Yes, I'm talking to you.**

**;)**


End file.
